


Who Needs Tradition When We Have Each Other?

by Firekitten



Series: Golden Hummingbird [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, She is not responsible for any cavities gained from reading this story, Warning: This author enjoys writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Qrow wore three rings on his right hand. Only one was actually his.





	Who Needs Tradition When We Have Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a short, four part mini-series of Summer/Tai/Qrow stories. Why? Because apparently, I have a thing about writing fluffy snippets for underappreciated poly-ships that I secretly adore. Three of four of the stories are complete – with, naturally, the second chapter being the incomplete one. Hopefully… the probably extremely small pool of people who will read these will enjoy them!
> 
> P.S. Since this ship doesn't seem to have an official name, Golden Hummingbird is what I'm going to be calling it and naming this series after

Originally, Qrow was only supposed to have one ring.

“Pick one out, pick one out!” Summer was leeched onto his arm, hopping on her heels. She’d been practically flying on cloud nine ever since the engagement, going full bridal mode with planning it all - decorations, catering, guest lists, clothing. He wasn’t exactly sure all the activity was good for her, especially considering her condition (“It’s a _baby_ Qrow, not a hernia.”), yet her enthusiasm was too infectious not to get swept into.

That’s why he allowed himself to be dragged out of bed at eight on a Saturday morning to decide on wedding rings.

“Aren’t they supposed to match?” Taiyang called from where he was peering into another set of cases. Qrow suspected from his distant expression that he was only pretending to look. Probably for the better, considering his sense of fashion equated to ‘if it’s clean, it can be worn’.

Summer wiggled, bumping her hip into his own. “Only if we want to be traditional. But if we’re going to wear something for the rest of our lives I’d rather it be something we like for ourselves.”

The sentiment brought a smile to Qrow’s face. The rest of their lives, huh? After so many years of never having anything permanent or feeling like he was unwanted, he couldn’t begin to describe just how the promise of such a complete commitment made him feel.

“Oh well, then I’m good.” Tai said as he walked over, wheeling Yang’s stroller between the displays. The infant had her chubby little hands clutched around her favorite teddy bear plush, occupying herself by gnawing at one of its rounded ears and growling like she was the bear.

“Really? Which one did you pick?” Summer asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

“None of them.” He replied.

“Wait, what?! You can’t pick _none_.”

He arched one brow. “Sums, I punch Grimm in the face for a living. Pretty sure wearing jewelry isn’t good for my hand. Or the jewelry for that matter.”

“Oh.” She deflated as she considered that. Then her eyes lit up again. “What if we turn it into a weapon?”

Qrow barked out a laugh. Typical.

“I’m serious! I bet they make those; Huntsman-specific rings that have poison barbs in them or, or – oh!! Mini guns!!”

Tai snorted, shaking his head. “Think I’ll pass.”

“Ah, come on it would be rad!” When he continued to shake his head, her pout only grew more pronounced, “But Taai-”

Qrow curled his arm over her waist, dropping a kiss against her temple. “Babe, it’s fine. But maybe we’ll get that for your ring.”

“Yes!”

They continued to explore the store while Summer tried to talk the shop keep into customizing her ring with spikes (Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t going well). Qrow ghosted a hand over the top of a case full of silver bands, wondering if that was possibly too tacky. Just as he was about to turn away, he spotted one that had potential – a ring of both silver and gold, the two metals weaving around each other like vines. He lent closer to get a better look, only for his view to get obstructed as the glass started to break, cracks spiderwebbing across the top.

He straightened up, hurrying away from the scene of the crime.

As he joined Tai’s side, the blond pointed out the white rings he was admiring. “These ones are nice. Really Team STRQ-ish.”

Qrow bent over as if he was trying to see better, but he was peeking at the other from the corner of his eyes. Despite his previous deflections, Tai seemed rather despondent. It was hard to gather why; his logic was reasonable and he knew, culturally, rings weren’t really part of the wedding tradition in Vacuo. For that matter, they weren’t part of Mistral’s traditions either – probably for the same reason: only richer kingdoms like Vale and Atlas could afford such luxuries.

Still, when Summer had declared she wanted rings for the ceremony, Qrow hadn’t argued the matter because he had no argument to give. He knew part of it was because he was selfish. He’d grown up with so little that the idea he could purchase something so frivolously expensive and be allowed to keep it forever was oddly thrilling. More so, that he would be able to display it, with no one around to tell him he was foolish or threaten to take it and trade it in for lien. The other part of it was he’d grown soft over the years away from the tribe and liked the idea of having something physical affixed to himself that symbolized his marriage.

Knowing Tai was even squishier and sappier than he was, he had to wonder if it wasn’t the same for him?

“You know,” He started off casually, “For someone who doesn’t want one, you sure are looking hard.”

“I mean, I wasn’t lying. It probably isn’t a good idea for me to wear it. But well-” Tai looked over his shoulder, making sure their other partner was still distracted, before looking back down but he seemed to be staring far beyond the jewelry. “Look, it’s, stupid? I think? When Rae and I talked about rings, she just said we weren’t getting any. At the time, we’d just put the down payment on the cabin so I just brushed it off; but it always kind of bothered me she never asked my opinion.” He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed like he usually was whenever he shared his feelings. “I guess I’m just trying to say it’s nice that you guys are giving me a choice.”

“It’s not stupid.” Qrow told him, taking his hand within his own. “Raven’s always been like that. It was either her way or no way. She’s never been the type to do anything that doesn’t specifically benefit her.”

Tai’s expression was as hesitant as his voice. “I guess you’re right?”

“Believe me, I am.” He assured, thinking of all the times his sister had tried to pull similar stunts on him. It hadn’t really ever been a problem, because he tended to stand his ground or even played her own game against her. It was only after he’d started to date Summer that he understood just how vital compromise was to any kind of relationship – and it was only after Raven left that he was able to see just how damaging what refusing to compromise could do to your partner.

Tai didn’t talk about it much, probably because it injured his pride too much, but it wasn’t hard to see just how much Raven’s actions had cut through his confidence. He wasn’t a pushover by any means but he was bright, like the sun itself, determined to speckle through even the darkest of places and bring light and warmth to whatever he could touch. It was a quality that terrible people couldn’t help but take advantage of.

Qrow would be the first to admit his record was anything but stellar in that regard – but exploiting his teammates’ who had welcomed him so readily, even after learning about his shit semblance, felt almost taboo. It infuriated him to think his twin not only didn’t agree with this thought process but deliberately was abusing it. Yet he’d been so caught up with his own life, he never even noticed what was going on right in front of him until Raven was already running out the door.

It felt like it was just another tally to add onto his growing record of things he’d done wrong and had to try and fix. Summer told him that was probably normal, since she shared the sentiment and even admitted she sometimes felt responsible, as if being their leader meant she had to be in charge of everything in their lives. When he asked her how she dealt with it, she’d said, “It’s not our job to fix Raven’s mistakes. Our job is to make this new experience for him with us a good one.”

That’s what he was thinking of when he commanded, “Tai get a ring.”

“What? But-”

“If you want one, then get one.” He urged. “And don’t pull the ‘it’s too much money’ card on me. This whole ceremony is an overpriced theater show – a few extra hundred ain’t gonna be missed.”

Again, Tai was quick to disagree, “Qrow, that’s dumb. Why would I get something I’m almost never going to wear?”

“Then I’ll wear it.” He declared. When Tai only shot him a bewildered look, he explained, “Our ring sizes aren’t too different; I bet it’ll fit on my index finger. That way you have one, but I’ll be holding onto it.” He reached out, tenderly running the back of his hand along his cheek. “Kind of like how I’ll always hold onto you, no matter where I am.”

“Wow…” Tai breathed, eyes wide, “That was oddly romantic. Sure you thought of it?”

Qrow dropped a kiss on his nose, murmuring, “Shut up and pick one already.”

His laughter was soft and warm. “Alright.”

By the time Summer rejoined them, he’d made his choice.

“This one.” Tai said, pointing at an ivory ring that had a groove in the middle of it filled with obsidian rock that shined nicely in the light.

He smiled. White and black, huh? “Yeah that’s a good one.”

“What are you guys doing?” Summer had the dejected look of a girl who had been told that she was not allowed to have a gun installed into her wedding ring. It was gone the moment they told her what they had negotiated over. “Oh _Qrow!_” She gushed. “That’s so sweet! I’m surprised you thought of it.”

“It’s nice to know neither of you have any faith in me.” He grumbled, ignoring the teasing grin on Tai’s face.

She pat him placatingly on the back. “It’s just not your style hon.” She bounced over to the blond’s side next, pushing him towards the counter. Though, it was hard to say if her urgency was from excitement or because she was worried he’d change his mind. “Go tell the jeweler which one you want so they can get it fitted!”

“You guys can handle Yang?” Tai asked, sparing the stroller a look equal to one a person might give when staring at a minefield.

She saluted him. “You can count on us. Well, mostly me.”

“Hey!” Qrow protested.

“Oh sorry. Only me.”

“That’s better.”

Tai laughed. “You two are too much.”

Still, it was enough to convince him, and Summer happily took up baby duty, rolling her along with them as they continued to scope out the shop. From gold to platinum, from gem-encrusted all the way around to fat diamonds squarely in the center, there were hundreds of styles, all for a particular taste. Even after he eliminated anything with a gemstone on it, it still left him with what metal he’d prefer, the thickness and design of the band, whether it would or wouldn’t have imprinted words or patterns.

“You see any you like?” Qrow asked, rocking on his heels, mesmerized by the way a set of anodized rings changed in hue. They were neat, but they probably stood out too much. Not exactly suited for a spy.

“Not quite.” She was by the titanium case. He wondered if she was trying to find something to match her brooch. She moved away, not seeming to find anything of interest and headed back his way. “You know, I was thinking…”

“About?” He asked, still swaying, watching the greens and blues shift to yellows and purples.

“_We_ have the same ring size.”

He fell flat on his feet. Looked at her. Her lips were set in a firm, pensive line. “You want me to wear yours too?”

“Oh, no-no! I definitely want to wear mine!” She pushed some of her hair behind her ear, looking everywhere but at him. “But, when you go on missions, maybe I can wear your ring until you get back? Keep it safe. And when…” She bit her lip. “When I go back on mine, you can do the same for me.”

He sucked in a sharp breath. Oh. “So, you decided then?”

“Yes. No? I don’t, I’m not.” She placed a hand over her stomach. It was barely more than a little bump. “I don’t know what I want.”

By now, it was an exhausted topic. One they’d stayed up late multiple nights just looking at every angle of. And every time, Summer felt even less sure than the day before. She was crucial to the war Oz was trying to wage, she felt obligated to jump back in as soon as she was able; but wasn’t their child crucial as well? Perhaps not to the world, but to her. To their family. It was with the announcement of Summer’s pregnancy the three of them decided to officially tie the knot. Their entire dynamic was changing for good because of this one little life. But did that mean Summer’s life should change for good as well?

Qrow didn’t have the answer; after all, it wasn’t his decision to make.

But, as he placed his hand over hers, he told her what he did know. “That’s okay. There’s plenty of time to think about it. Just know, whatever you do decide Tai and I will support you, no matter what.” He rubbed her thumb across her knuckles. “But I’ll promise you now, if you do go back to being a Huntress, I’ll wear your ring while you’re gone.”

“Thank you.” She looked up at him, and he was overtaken by her beauty in her soft gaze and sweet smile.

He couldn’t help but kiss her.

It went without saying that when Tai heard about their silly ring trade-off idea, he was practically moonstruck over it. Corny, fairytale-esque stuff like that was always the easiest way to his heart.

They ended up choosing a pair of thin, silver rings with an opalescent finish to give it a pure white look from afar, but when held up close and in the light, had an array of colors shining across the gemstones. Elegant, but simple, matching well with Tai’s and easy for them both to wear on their ring fingers at the same time. The final touch, after getting all three fitted, was to have each one engraved with their own names on the inside of their respective rings.

When they got home, Tai worked on an early lunch while Summer put Yang down for her late morning nap. With them distracted, Qrow snuck away to the bedroom and pulled out the three velvet cases from the bag, opening them one by one.

He put on his first, where it fit snug and secure on his ring finger.

Then Summer’s, right above his. It held on just a bit tighter than his own and assured it wouldn’t fall off.

Lastly was Tai’s, slipping nice and easy onto his index finger.

Suddenly, everything felt more real than ever before. Qrow turned his hand to and fro, getting used to their presence and their weight. Held them to the light and was blinded in their luster. Settled with the idea that this was soon going to be a more consistent addition to his wardrobe.

It was a change he was looking forward too.


End file.
